The invention relates to compounds, pharmaceutical compositions and to the use of the compounds for the manufacture of pharmaceuticals.
A chronic deficiency in central cholinergic function has been implicated in a variety of neurologic and psychiatric disorders, including senile dementia of the Alzheimer's type (SDAT), tardive dyskinesia, Pick's disease and Huntington's chorea. Postmortem neurochemical investigations of patients with SDAT have demonstrated a reduction in presynaptic markers for acetylcholine utilizing neurons in the hippocampus and the cerebral cortex [P. Davies and A. J. R. Maloney, Lancet, 1976, 1403, (1976); E. K. Perry, R. H. Perry, G. Blessed, B. E. Tomlinson, J. Neurol. Sci., 34, 247, (1976)]. The basis for the cholinergic abnormality is unclear, but evidence suggests that the cholingergic neurons in the nucleus basalis of Meynert may selectively degenerate in SDAT [J. T. Coyle, D. J. Price, M. R. DeLong, Science, 219, 1184, (1983)]. If this degeneration plays a role in behavior symptoms of the disease, then a possible treatment strategy would be to compensate for the loss of cholinergic output to the cortex and hippocampus.
In an aged monkey animal model, designed to mimic the symptoms of SDAT, the direct muscarinic agonists arecoline [R. T. Bartus, R. L. Dean, B. Beer, Neurobiology of Aging, 1, 145, (1980)] and oxotremorine [R. T. Bartus, R. L. Dean, B. Beer, Psychopharmacology Bulletin, 19, 168, (1983)] produced significant improvement in performance. These results in aged monkeys were corroborated in SDAT patients with arecoline which produced a more consistent improvement when compared to the anticholinergic inhibitor physostigmine [J. E. Christie, A. Shering, J. Ferguson, A. M. Glen, British Journal of Psychiatry, 138, 46, (1981)].
These animal behavioral and clinical results have instigated significant efforts in a search for a muscarinic agonist which will selectively compensate for the loss of cholinergic input in the hippocampus and cerebral cortex. However, the search must be refined to seek agonists which will not affect significantly the remaining body cholinergic functions. The recent disclosure that muscarinic receptors are not all the same but exist as a heterogeneous population of receptors substantiates the possibility for the discovery of a selective muscarinic agonist [T. I. Bonner, N. J. Buckley, A. C. Young, M. R. Brann, Science, 237, 527, (1987)].
The methodical methylation of the muscarinic agonist oxotremorine and its derivatives has been studied in the search for a selective muscarinic agonist [B. Ringdahl, J. Med. Chem., 31, 683, (1988); B. Ringdahl, "Structural Determinants of Muscarinic Agonist Activity" The Muscarinic Receptors, J. H. Brown Ed., The Humana Press, Clifton, N.J., 1989, 151]. The methodical substitution of a methyl group onto oxotremorine can probe the steric non-polar environment of the muscarinic agonist for its neurotransmitter-receptor-complex.
The present invention describes the preparations. of oxotremorine derivatives having polar substituted oxygen and substituted sulfur groups. This series of compounds goes beyond the initial study by Ringdall. In addition to exploring the steric environment of the muscarinic agonist for its neurotransmitter complex, the compounds of the present invention probe possible auxiliary polar interactions with one of the muscarinic receptors.